


Dolls

by FallzVentus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dolls, Gen, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I travel the world every day. Every day I discover dolls. Every day I take those dolls to my workshop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to a prompt my friend gave me a while ago and I finally wrote it. I don't want to give it away yet because I don't want to interfere with your original interpretation of the story. I hope you all enjoy.

I groaned as I stepped out of the river. Why did it have to be so hot today? The sun was blaring on top of the earth intent on burning everyone alive. Walking on the ground was a nightmare. I was convinced I had burn marks on my feet. I was lucky I found a river to soothe them from the heat. Traveling the earth barefoot was difficult, but for some reason I did it anyway. 

As I began to take out my other foot, I noticed something floating down the river. It was coming towards me pretty quickly. I placed my hand in the water to catch it. When I lifted it up, I noticed it was a doll. It had pale white skin, long red hair, and green eyes. It was pretty short in height as well as skinny. I smiled. It was beautiful. I placed it in my bag and continued on my journey. 

====================

The ground was still blistering hot, but I was able to manage. I just had to remember that relief came when the sky darkened. As I walked, I tried to not step on anything pointed or anything that would cause me pain in general. However, that didn’t stop me from stepping on a piece of a model building. I yelped in pain and held up my foot. This barefoot thing was a real annoyance. I looked down to see the model building charred and destroyed. It was surrounded by several dolls. I put my foot down and began to look at each one of them. 

One doll had beautiful chocolate skin while another had marble white. Another was tan with green eyes while one was brown with blue eyes. I smiled as I picked up each doll I saw, but it was soon replaced with a frown. One of the dolls was a deep dark black. At first, I thought it was just soot. However, when I went to clean it, it remained black. I sighed and placed it in my bag with the others. 

=====================

It wasn’t long until the moon finally rose. It was time to get to work. I closed my eyes and whistled a soft tune. When I opened them, I was in my workshop. Tools took up most of the room along with my workshop table and my huge cupboard. My lanterns brought a warm light into the room along with my fireplace. I removed my bag from my shoulder and poured all of the dolls I found onto the table. I gathered the tools I would need and sat; ready to get started. 

I picked up the doll from the river and smiled. It was so beautiful. I wanted to know its life story, but I was more interested in what it can become. I picked up my scissors and started to cut off its hair. Bit by bit, its hair fell and vanished. I didn’t stop until it was bald. Then, I removed the head from its body and began to shave it down. Once it was small enough, I did the same with the other body parts. After that, I put them all back together and grabbed the paint. I changed its green eyes to brown and turned its skin into the same color. I opened my small sewing kit and picked up a single strand of dark hair. It was brown, but could almost pass for black. I planted the hair in its head and took in its new form. The grown doll was now an infant and I couldn’t wait to see what it grew into when it was time to collect it once more. I placed it aside and worked on the next one. 

I did the same procedure with all the dolls I collected, but made each and every one different. Some I gave white skin. Some I gave brown. Some I gave red hair. Some I gave blonde. Some I gave brown eyes. Some I gave blue and green. However, each doll was beautiful to me. 

I paused as I came across the blackened doll. I couldn’t even see its face. There were no details I could observe and it made me sad. I picked up a brush and sprayed it with some cleaner. I scrubbed the doll as hard as I could, but it remained black. I tried for hours on end to clear away the black, but it wouldn’t go away. I sighed and stopped scrubbing. I knew this doll’s fate. 

I walked over to the fireplace with the doll in my hand. I stared into the flames before I glanced at the doll one last time. I couldn’t help the tears that came out of my eyes as I kissed the doll’s head. I wish I got to transform it like the others, but it was too blackened. With a heavy heart, I tossed the doll into the fire and turned away. I couldn’t watch it burn. 

I directed my focus to the new infant dolls I created and grabbed a basket. Carefully, I placed each infant in the basket and walked to my cupboard. I opened it to reveal many baskets filled with many infant dolls. I smiled as I placed my new basket in an empty spot. 

Then, someone knocked on my workshop door. I grinned and carefully grabbed a basket on the top shelf. I moved to the door and opened it with basket in hand. There on the other side was my sibling. They smiled once they saw me. 

“How are you today?” they asked. 

“I’m fine. I made a new basket of infants today,” I replied. My sibling grinned. 

“That’s great! I can’t wait to give them a home.” I chuckled. 

“But you’ve got to give these little ones a home first.” 

They nodded and held out their hands for the basket. I looked at the infants and gave them all one last kiss before I handed the basket over. My sibling kissed them as well. They looked at me and smiled. 

“I can’t wait to see them grow,” they said and I nodded. 

“I hope they get good homes. I don’t want to collect them again too soon. I’ll see you tomorrow. I must rest for the morning.” 

My sibling nodded and ran off. I watched them go until she was out of sight. I closed the door and yawned. It was for bed. 

And in the morning, this wonderful process will start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to put your original interpretations in the comments. I'm curious as to what you thought of it. So, that prompt I mentioned? It was the day in the life of death. I hope you all enjoyed the story and Thank you for reading.


End file.
